


Far Better People

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bubbly Ashton, Bulimia, Bullying, Cheating, Depression, Drug Use, Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, I mean really, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Protective Harry, Protective Michael, Protective Zayn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Starbucks, Sweet Luke, Therapy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't okay, and Harry knows that. So the blonde is sent off to Oak Woods Rehabilitation Center, where he's to be fixed, but Niall doesn't think that he's worth the effort. And that's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Maura stopped the car in a drive lined with tall, thick trees, the kind that had obviously been there for a while. She glanced at the boys in the back seat, a sad smile gracing her aging face. The two were out cold. Her son's head was tucked into his boyfriend's neck, their fingers interlocked. She really, really didn't want to wake them up. They looked so sweet. Peaceful. But she had to. Because it was already one o' clock, and it was a five-hour drive back home and she promised Anne that Harry would be home at a reasonable time because tomorrow was Tuesday. Besides, she needed to check Niall in. So she cut the engine. Gently shook them awake. 

It took a while, but Harry managed to coax his boyfriend from the car. Snow crunched under their shoes. The taller boy couldn't tell if Niall was shaking with cold or with fear. Probably both. He gently tugged Niall towards the building. It was tall, four or five stories tall, and this heather-gray color. It was surrounded by forest and dead garden. Most of the snow sparkled, untrodden. A sign read 'Oak Wood Rehabilitation Center'. It wasn't a bad looking place, if Harry was truthful. The place had come highly recommended, both by Niall's doctor and the school therapist. Niall kept himself latched to Harry's side, clearly intimidated (although everything intimidated the blonde, save for Cleopatra, Niall's kitten). 

Harry rubbed his band up and down Niall's arm soothingly. They followed Maura to this frosted glass door. It was warm inside, was what Harry first noted. He looked around, still making sure that this place was acceptable enough for Niall. It was painted this warm cinnamon color and adorned with fake plants and cushioned white chairs. There was this window off to the right, manned by a woman with red glasses. Maura went to speak with her while Harry led Niall to the chairs. He pulled the blonde into his lap, unhappy with how little weighed. "Hazza?"

"Yes, pet?"

" 'M scared, Hazza."

"I know, baby, I know. It'll be alright, you'll see." He nuzzled the neck of his Irish boyfriend, willing himself not to cry. Niall sounded so fucking terrified and it just broke Harry's heart. He whispered little sweet nothings into Niall's ears, wanting him to be calm. 

Maura sat by Harry and took Niall's hand. She rubbed circles in the gaunt skin. She smiled at him. "You'll like it here, sweets. They'll take care of you. There's no need to be scared." Niall shook his head, curling himself into Harry. Harry just ran a hand through Niall's soft hair.

The blonde nearly fell off of Harry's lap when the metal door near the office window opened. Harry wrapped his arm around the too-small waist just in time. 

A tall man with salt-and-pepper hair and a kind, no-nonsense face entered the small Atrium. He was smartly dressed: gray button shirt, dark slacks. Trailing behind him was a shorter, younger man. A brunette with a bright smile and a hat that Harry liked and a card hanging around his neck, connected to a lanyard. 

"Mrs. Horan, I'm Simon Cowell. I run this facility. This is Olly- he's part of the staff on Niall's floor. Olly, why don't you show Niall around while his mother and I speak in my office?" Olly nodded agreeably. Niall didn't move to get up. Rather, he burrowed into Harry's chest more, eyes frightened and wide and trained on the two unfamiliar men. He was clearly scared of being separated from Harry. Simon smiled indulgently (and Harry got that- Niall was just so adorable, despite what he may think... it was hard not to be charmed). "Your friend can go with you, of course, Niall." 

Maura smiled at the boys and pulled Niall up. "Well? Off you go then, Niall. Harry's coming, so behave, alright?" Niall nodded at his mother, whom he loved too much to disobey. 

"C'mon, then," Olly chirped. He led them through the metal door. Harry tugged Niall along, following the chipper Englishman. They went down a hall with shiny linoleum floors and gray walls. "So. First floor has the cafeteria, gym, game room, and theatre. Every Friday night is movie night. Breakfast is at seven-thirty, lunch is at eleven, dinner at five. You'll have a councilor at each meal to make sure you eat, Niall. Second floor has the classrooms, library. You have three classes a day, an hour each. Education's still important, though we more focus on your treatment, admittedly. You basically get weekends off, just like in normal school. Third floor has the therapy rooms, the psychiatrists, the infirmary, and Simon's office. You'll have group therapy with Rita at two-forty-five each Tuesday. You have private sessions with Taylor every Monday and Wednesday, more if needed. Fourth and fifth floors are bedrooms and bathrooms. There are a few dens on each floor. Your room on the fifth floor. Got it?" Olly asked as they navigated the first floor. He turned to look at his charge, a gentle smile still gracing his face. Niall nodded, though he looked largely overwhelmed. "Hey, it's okay. 'S not bad here. We're just gonna get you better."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

Olly bit his lip but didn't breech the topic. "I'll show you your room. You're sharing with Ashton. He's quite the character; I'm sure you'll like him." Niall began shaking again. He didn't do so well with new people. They tended not to like the blonde. What if this Ashton didn't like Niall or decided Niall was a freak? What if he was mean and hurt him?

"It'll be fine, baby. They wouldn't put you with someone who would mess with you." It was as though Harry could read Niall's thoughts sometimes. Then the curly-haired lad addressed Olly as the man pressed the 'Up' button for the elevator. "Um. Could we maybe take the stairs? Niall's claustrophobic- doesn't do very well with elevators." Olly blinked but nodded, going further down the hall and pulling a door open. They climbed the stairs slowly, Niall struggling because he hadn't eaten in days. Harry wound an arm around him to keep him from falling down the steps. 

The halls of the fifth floor had caramel-colored walls and wood floors. It was homey. There were doors up and down, most of them closed. By each door was a name tag with two names and a black number over it. Olly stopped them at E-17- Ashton Irwin. He pushed it open.

The room was empty.

Not empty empty. There was furniture. Two beds, two desks, two bedside tables, two dressers. Blue curtains hung over the single window. One half of the room was occupied- the bed unmade, papers sprawled over the desk, the table covered in framed pictures. Headphones peaked out from underneath the pillow. But there was nobody in the room. 

"Everyone's in class right now," Olly explained. "You'll have the side of the room by the window, obviously. Where's all your things?"

Niall shook his head and stared at the floor, like always when he was scared or too nervous. Harry spoke up. "It's still in the car."

"Lovely. I'll send someone to fetch it then."

Once they were alone, Harry cradled Niall's face in his large hands. "See? It's okay, pet, it'll all be okay, I promise."

Niall's crystal eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me here, Hazza. I don't wanna be here. Take m home, please, take me home. Hazza..." Harry's heart gave a lurch. He knew how terrified Niall got in new (or old, sometimes) situation, even when he had someone familiar with him. Here he didn't have Harry or Maura, Zayn or Ed- Niall's best friends. He didn't have Louis or Liam or Cher, who were more Harry's friends but loved the blonde anyways. His life was a long five-hour drive away. And Niall wasn't even allowed a cell phone. Just periodic visits and phone calls.... like a prison. But this was what was best for Niall. For Niall's health. Because as nervous as Harry was to leave him all alone at Oak Woods, he absolutely refused to lose Niall, or even come close to it again. 

So instead Harry tucked Niall in close, arms wrapped around his fragile boy. Niall shook against him, stifling tears in Harry's neck. Harry rocked them back and forth. He hummed some Justin Bieber song he didn't really know but knew Niall loved and carded his fingers through soft hair. He pressed kisses into the blonde mass. He knew just how to calm his boyfriend down. 

Olly returned to the room minutes later with a well-built man behind him, who's I.D card read 'Preston; Security'. They were carrying Niall's things. Harry sat Niall on the bed, insisting upon doing the unpacking. Preston excused himself; Olly and Niall watched Harry work. "Hazza, what's this?" Niall held up an unfamiliar green bag. Harry stood from where he'd slid Niall's beloved guitar (well, case, but the guitar was in it) underneath the bed.He smiled and took the bag, setting it on the bed.

"This was Cher's idea. Just a little something from home." He began pulling out various items. Niall recognized them all and knew they'd help remind him of home. Harry's 'Ramones' t-shirt. Zayn's red and white varsity jacket. Ed's leather bracelet with the neat design. Cher's favorite red bandana. Louis' silver and white football. Liam's Lakers snapback. "And mum, Gemma, and I thought you could do with these." He added a giraffe Pillow Pet and a rectangle box to the pile. An iPod. "You can't have your cell here. But I know music comforts you, so there's a whole bunch. Lots of Bieber, just for you, baby. And there's pictures of everyone. And maybe a few movies for you."

Tears slowly ran down Niall's face. "Thank you Hazza. It's just like you to think about making me happy. Even when I'm being sent off for being all fucked up."

Harry shook his head. "No, you're not fucked up, Niall. Don't say that. And it wasn't any trouble, bug." And it wasn't. Harry would do anything for Niall. He'd go to the moon and back. He pressed a kiss to the side of Niall's head. "Your ears are cold." He pulled the black beanie off his head and shook his curls out. Then he gently tugged it over Niall's head, being sure to cover his ears. The action managed to pull little giggle from the blonde. Harry beamed. "There you are, baby."

"Oh my fucking God, you have the cutest laugh!"

Niall jumped, clearly startled. Olly frowned at the boy by the door. "Boys, this is Ashton. Ash, this is Niall, your new roommate, and Harry, his friend." Ashton was tall, with curly hair that was a sorta cross between brown and dirty-blonde and hazel-green eyes and a cheeky smile and an All Time Low t-shirt. 

"My gosh. You are just too cute. And yeah. 'M Ashton. These are me mates- Calum, Luke, Michael." He gestured to the three males entering the room. One was tan with dark hair and a small smile; another with blonde hair and a lip ring; the last with green eyes and pierced ears and black-and-white hair. They all nodded in greeting.

Harry nudged his boyfriend. "Say hi, Niall." 

Niall gave a little shy wave before hiding in Harry's neck again. They didn't look mean, but neither did most people. Niall could only hope that, if they didn't like him, then Ashton and his friend would just ignore him.

Luke sat on Ashton's bed. "So shy. 'S okay. Everyone's scared when they get here. You don't need to be, though. We aren't going to hurt you," Luke insisted. Niall just watched them warily as they made themselves comfortable. He kept himself wrapped up in Harry, trying to not count the seconds until the brunette had to leave.

Unfortunately, time seemed to be against Niall, because Maura and Simon showed up not five minutes later. Simon stood behind Olly. "All settled then, sweets? C'mere and give me a hug. I've got to take Harry home now; he's got school tomorrow." She gave her son a tight squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye. I hope you'll be good, yeah? I love you, sweets." She hummed when Niall nodded. And then she left, scurried around the corner before she could burst into tears.

"Lads? Why don't we give Niall and Harry a moment?" Simon suggested, though it was more of a demand. The boys filed out of the room behind Simon and Olly. Then the four teens poked their heads around the corner, curious and nosy. 

Niall sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Don't leave me here. Please?"

"I'm so sorry, pet. I have to. I only want you healthy." Niall whimpered. "Promise you'll try to cooperate with them?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'll try, I guess. You'll look after Cleo for me, won't you?"

"Of course, baby."

"And you'll do well in footie?" 

"Yes."

"And Ace your exams?"

"Only for you, my love."

"And you won't forget me? Even if you find someone better?"

"There is nobody better, baby boy, I promise." Niall scoffed a bit but stuck out his pinky finger anyways. Harry linked it with his. Then he took Niall's face and used it to crush their lips together. Harry was careful to keep his tongue in his own mouth- he knew Niall wasn't ready for a full-blown make-out session. He pecked Niall's soft lips once, twice, a third time. "I love you baby boy. So, so, so much. Don't forget, okay? I'll see you soon, angel." One more kiss before Harry began to back out of the room slowly. Niall watched with wide, terrified, pleading eyes, begging for Harry to take him with. The Cheshire lad blew his blonde one last kiss before rounding the corner, not stopping until he was in the car.

Niall crumpled to the floor with a sob, a mantra of I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry slipping past his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he made his way to his lunch table, tray in hand. School had been deathly boring the past few days without a little blonde boy to keep him company. He sat besides Liam. He wasn't terribly shocked to see that Zayn and Ed weren't at the table. They were sitting contently, quietly in the corner, Ed writing quickly in a notebook, Zayn playing with an unlit cigarette. Just like they did before Harry and Niall began dating. He couldn't blame them, really. Harry and his friends were popular and athletic. Ed and Zayn were quieter, more reserved, sort of loners. They didn't really like anyone at the school outside of each other and Niall. And Niall was gone. Truthfully, if he wasn't dating Niall, Harry doubted Louis, Liam, or Cher would've ever glanced twice at the boy (well, maybe Cher, because Niall and Cher were lab partners). It was just how school worked. Cher gave him a sympathetic smile. "Missing Niall?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Look at 'em. He's pining again. Haven't seen that desolate look since he decided Niall just had to be his," he chortled, clearly trying to get his friend to smile. Harry didn't respond, just stared sadly at him. Louis softened. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Harry. I miss him too, but he'll be okay. He'll get better and come back and graduate and you two can go off to Uni and get married and have kids that I'll absolutely spoil. And Cleo will have kittens and you'll have to move out of your flat because it smells like cat. You'll have chicken for dinner every night, because that's all you can make." Liam glared at his boyfriend playfully and rubbed Harry's back.

"You really think we'll be married?" Harry asked hopefully, eyes sparkling.

"Uh, yes. God, have you two seen yourselves? Definition of whipped. _Especially_  you."

Harry nodded, satisfied. "We'll have a daughter. Name her Darcy." 

Cher pulled a french fry through ketchup. "Darcy Styles. Horan?" She gasped, dropping the fry excitedly. "Darcy _Storan_! My God, yes! I have to right it down." She scrambled for her backpack. She yanked out last night's homework and scribbled furiously. Harry watched on in amusement.

"I like it," Liam chirped.

"Like what?" Harry smiled as two of his other friends, Eleanor and Danielle.They held hands, both gazing at each other lovingly. They'd only recently gotten together, a newer couple than Harry and Niall. 

Cher grinned proudly. "Harry and Niall's future love child. Darcy Storan."

"Oh." Harry frowned at the less-than enthusiastic response. It wasn't a great big secret that Eleanor and Danielle weren't huge fans of Niall. They thought he was unstable, emotionally unbalanced, and just a burden upon Harry. Which okay, yeah. Between the depression and the bipolar and the eating disorders and PTSD and insomnia and self-confidence issues and dyslexia and asthma, the boy was a handful. But Niall never asked for any of it, and he was just the sweetest boy. When Niall and Harry had begun dating, Dani and El had left the table under threat of Zayn, who'd been close to decking a girl for the first time after they'd made Niall cry. They had since apologized, and Harry had slowly begun to forgive them. 

Danielle shifted. "How, uh, how is Niall?" 

Harry shrugged. "He's in rehab. So, y'know." He sighed sadly. "I miss him." 

xxxx

"Hello, Niall. I'm Taylor. I'm going to be your therapist. Why don't you start by telling me a little about yourself?" 

The woman in front of Niall seemed nice and she was pretty. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, and a lip-glossed smile. She was dressed warmly- a cream sweater, dark jeans, and Uggs to match her top. She held a simple black pen in between well-manicured nails. Her office was nice, too. The walls were the color of brown sugar and the furniture the color of snow. Everything was immaculate. The large window behind her desk let in natural light. There was a big bookcase filled with picture frames and, of course, books. Her degrees hung in plain sight. 

She intimidated Niall.

He shifted in his spot on her small sofa. Rather than look her in the eye he focused on the candle set on the glass coffee table. "I, um. I'm... I'm seventeen?" 

She smiled kindly. "Are you?" He bit his lip nervously and let his head drop. 

" 'M sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Niall. You've got nothing to be sorry for." He nodded but didn't look up. "How about... when's your birthday?" She knew his birthday- she had his whole medical, scholastic, and family history. She wanted Niall to be comfortable answering her questions. 

He twisted his fingers together. "Um. September. The, um. Thirteenth," he whispered. 

They went on that way for a while. Taylor just asked questions, sometimes Niall would answer. If they were questions about facts, then he'd answer- his mother's name, his brother's name, what school he'd gone to. If it was a question that had to do with anything with an opinion- favorite color or animal- then he didn't answer. He would only shrug and squirm. Taylor took notes and tried to make him comfortable. Niall never made eye contact. She also noted that, as their forty-five minute session came to an end, he was shaking and tearing up. When Olly came to pick Niall up, she let him go with a small smile. The minute the door swung shut, she set about calling Simon, requesting that Niall be pulled from classes and group therapy for the time being. He immediately allowed it- he trusted Taylor. She knew what she was doing.

xxxx

Harry frowned at the slightly familiar number on his phone. He recognized it as an extension from Oak Woods. His heart jumped to his throat. Of course, it was something to do with Niall. Harry was immediately terrified. Liam frowned at his pale face in concern. Harry slid the green arrow over with a shaky thumb and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

A feminine, American voice flowed from the speaker. "Hello, is this Harry Styles?"

"I- yes..."

"Hi. I'm Taylor Swift- Niall's psychiatrist?"

"Has something happened to Niall?" Honestly, Harry might've gone crazy if Niall was hurt in some way because it had been less than a week... He felt his heart rate speed up and swore the room tipped a bit.

"No, he's fine. I just have a few questions. I had Niall in here earlier and he was really nervous and tense- more so than any other patient I've seen. He was shaking and crying and didn't make eye contact, and seemed too scared to give an opinion on anything. I was just wondering about anything that may make him feel... more comfortable during sessions? I can't help him if he won't open up. I contacted his mother, but she informed me that contacting you or a Zayn Malik or an Ed Sheeran may help more...?"

Harry let out a relieved sigh. Liam placed his heart on his chest- he clearly had been scared as well. "No, that's fine. Um. He likes music, and coffee, and fluffy things. So, like, if it's gonna be, like, a hard session or whatever, then get him a Starbucks or play Michael Buble, or Justin Bieber or something. Just- if you get him coffee, make sure its Starbucks and make sure it's a grande whatever, it's hot, and it's skinny, or he'll melt down. It's kinda the only slightly fattening thing he'll let in his system without tossing it up. It makes him feel better. And I'll pack up and bring him some sweaters when I visit- he likes those. And if those don't work and he's really flipping out, then just have him speak to me or Maura or Zayn or Ed on the phone."

"Okay. Him calling you will have to be an absolute last resort, because I want him to be less dependent, but his first few weeks it'll help a lot. Thank you, and sorry to have to call." 

"No, its fine, really." Harry hung up. Then he tossed his phone on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Liam stayed still, quiet, until Harry let out a loud sob. 

"Harry..."

"God, Liam! He's all alone and he's so fucking scared, and I can't even give him a fucking hug! I miss him so much! I feel awful, God. I love him and he's so fucking..." His breaths came in short, wet little bursts, his nose stuffed and runny. "I just want him home already, Liam." 

And, really, all Liam could do was pull the boy into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Just... so obviously none of this is real... just a disclaimer. And also, I think that pretty much everyone mentioned is fantastic (just about...). 'S just a story, ladies and gentlemen ;)  
> I was in school. I had a notepad. I had two options: a) take my notes of b) let my creative juices flow
> 
> Well.


End file.
